Como nasceu o Amor
by ciele-kuran
Summary: Como Sasuke e Hinata se casaram?Como surguiu este amor? A pedidos dos leitores de o 1 natal do bebê e Os primeiros passos do bebê. A origem Sasuhina.


Eu estava sem esperanças, sem mais motivos, Havia me declarado para Naruto e quase morri depois disso,quando sai do hospital ele era um herói e tinha ao seu lado a garota que sempre amou, eu era um peso.

Sai da vila para fazer um treino no vale do fim, apenas ódio circulava em meu chackra nada mais, minhas habilidades com o Byakugan nunca foram tão grandes,sentia até os pequenos peixes abaixo de mim no fundo do lago, senti uma energia diferente,meu corpo se pois em posição de combate, era um home usando uniforme da Anbu, ele me atacou, estava tentando me proteger, mas ele era mais forte, perdi a consciência.

Ao despertar estava presa, antes que pudesse me libertar ele disse.

- Se fizer isso suas mãos vão ser cortadas em mil pedacinhos.

- Sasuke?

Eu fiquei surpresa, o que ele estaria tramando.

- Fique quieta é mais bonita assim.

- Seu...o que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Esta bem nervosa, normalmente você sempre fica tão quietinha só observando.

Eu respirei fundo, ele estaria me vigiando? Mas como? A quanto tempo? Por quê?

Ele se aproximou seu hálito quente, fazia meu rosto corar. Ele sussurrou.

- Agora você esta só, ele nunca a quis e você sabia disso! Foi para o vale para que? Fugir! Ele não a merece! Ou será que você e tão fraca assim.

-Cala-lhe à boca.

Estava me irritando, mesmo ele falando a verdade sentia uma dor imensa tomar conta de meu coração.

Ele se levantou e saiu, a deixando só no escuro, ela ativou seu donjutsu, mas deve que desativá-lo pois percebeu que o local onde se encontrava estava cheio de espelhos que refletiam sua imagem, era impossível se concentrar, horas depois ele entrou trazia consigo uma vela e uma bandeja se sentou ao lado da jovem deitada no chão completamente imobilizada.

- Até te ofereceria, mas acho que você mandaria eu colocar ela em um lugar desapropriado.

Hinata o ignorava, sem falar ou olhar para ele. Estava comendo, mas respirou com um pouco de raiva.

- Que tal fazermos um jogo, se você conseguir vencer eu te solto...

Ele soltou o alimento e passou uma das mãos sobre o casaco de Hinata começou abri-lo, podia ver os belos seios dela quase saltando da blusa de rendados preto.

-Pensei que você usa-se faixas, mas acho que um rolo de bandagens não seria o suficiente para esconde-los.

Ele sorriu de canto, enquanto Hinata ia se tornando, mais e mais rubra.

Quando ele aproximou os lábios ela finalmente falou.

- Pare...

-Agora que a brincadeira estava ficando divertida...Ele fez bico.

- Pois bem, você perdeu, até ia te soltar, mas mudei de idéia gosto de brinquedos novos.

-Ora seu...

Ele á amordaçou e saiu.

-Até mais tarde querida, quando voltar vamos brincar e você vai amar.

Hinata estava ali presa a quase uma semana, a 4 dias ele não ia no quarto, ela tentava se libertar sem uso do chackra ainda sem obter sucesso foi quando ela entrou, a ruiva, Hinata não sabia quem era aquela garota ela lhe deu um soco no estômago colocando um selo, Hinata se contorceu de dor ao receber o golpe que liberou chacka pelo seu corpo fazendo os linos que prendiam seus tornozelos e pulsos se apertarem começando a lhe rasgar a pele, ela não podia gritar estava amordaçada, as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, a ruiva, chutava ela e apontou uma kunai contra seu pescoço antes que pudesse cortar-lhe a garganta foi lançada contra a parede com um golpe rápido.

-SAIA DAQUI KARIN, SE ACONTECER ALGO COM ELA, OU SE ELA MORRER EU VOU TE CAÇAR ATÉ NO INFERNO E ACABAR COM A SUA VIDA MISERÁVEL.

Ele soltou os linos e pois Hinata ainda moribunda em seu colo, estava chorando, sussurrando baixinho, para ela se acalmar, que iria salva-la, que a culpa era dele.

A levou dali para um outro quarto onde ia sanado ao máximo as feridas e costurando os cortes, Hinata tinha tanta dor que naquele momento apenas queria a própria morte.

Estava em Konoha foram 3 meses de interrogatório, eles não acreditavam que eu havia sido atacada por um Anbu, acharam que eu havia tentado me suicidar então me deixaram de licença, estava com raiva porque achar que eu ia me matar?

Foi só depois de 6 meses que me veio um estalar na mente,todas as lembranças até os últimos momentos.

Flash back

Hinata e Sasuke estavam deitados sobre a cama, ele então falou.

- Eu não posso voltar, ainda não conclui minha missão.

- Sasuke você já fez demais pelo senhor do fogo! Não acha que já é hora de pensar mais em você?

- Se eu fizer isso a mataram! Eu sei disso,sei como pensão.

Ele passou a mão sobre o rosto dela.

- Lamento,mas esta é a única forma de Tsunade não a manter presa.

Então ele utilizou um jutsu de bloqueio.

Hinata cerrou os punhos, e começou a andar sobre os arredores da vila quando viu Sasuke caído e cheio de feridas, alguns ninjas estavam o atacando e o mesmo não estava revidando.

- Parem.

Ela gritou ficando na frente do alvo,ela o levou para o centro medico e explicou a verdade.

Desde o principio ele estava numa missão pelo pais do fogo, descobrir o plano de Orochimaru e impedi-lo, se infiltrar na Akatsuki e descobrir quem estava liderando o complô contra o senhor feudal.

Dias depois...

Varias meninas esperavam Sasuke sair do hospital, Sakura e Naruto também estavam lá, a surpresa de todos foi quando Hinata saiu junto com ele ambos vestidos com trajes parecidos e com o símbolo que se tratava da união dos braços dos clans.

No tempo que Hinata ficou fora da vila eles se casaram,o que surpreendeu a todos.


End file.
